Team Glow's Attack
by Ability King KK
Summary: Ash must head back to the Kanto Region after he learns that a new organization has not only taken it over, but Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh as well. Will Ash be able to liberate the four regions and put a stop to whatever the organization is planning?


**This takes place after the defeat of Team Plasma, but before the Decolore Islands Arc.**

**-:-**

_The world of Pokémon is a vast and wondrous place with many different species living amongst each other and with humans in harmony. However, there are some humans who think otherwise and believe Pokémon are merely tools to an end._

Out on the vast ocean, a large pirate ship sails quietly over the rippling waves. Inside one of the cabins sat five individuals, one of which sat at the head of the table.

"Is everything all set?" questioned a commanding voice.

"Yes, Captain! Everything is ready to go and we're just awaiting your orders!" declared a young female voice.

"I must say, Captain, you've really outdone yourself with this plan," spoke a sultry voice. "Soon we'll be unstoppable once we execute it."

"Ha! We're unstoppable now! This is just to show everyone that!" boasted a gruff voice.

"Fool. Stop being stupid for once and actually think with that peanut brain of yours," said an intellectual sounding voice.

"Enough!" barked the Captain. "Keep your objectives in mind. Once we hit land I want you all to take your respective Divisions and head for your assigned targets. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Captain!" exclaimed the four Admins.

"Good. Soon…nothing will stand in our way."

-:-

Meanwhile, in the Unova Region, our hero Ash Ketchum was currently in Icirrus City with Iris and Cilan after having putting a stop to Team Plasma's plans at the White Ruins. Upon entering the city, they had met up with Bianca, Stephan, and Georgia (much to Iris' ire). Seeing as how it has been awhile since the last time they've all seen each other, it was decided that they'd all stay at the Pokémon Center for the night to see what everyone had been up to. Bianca, Stephan, and Georgia were surprised to hear about the whole Team Plasma incident.

"I can't believe you actually saw Reshiram!" exclaimed Georgia. "If I had known you'd be meeting up with legendary Dragon-type Pokémon, Ash, I would have stuck around so I could bust them!"

"Like you had a shot at winning," scoffed Iris. "You're such a little kid."

"What was that?!" growled Georgia as she glared at her rival.

As the two girls glared at each other, the others let out a collective sigh.

"I see they're still at it," said Stephan.

"Pretty much," replied Ash. Pikachu nodded in agreement.

"You have to admit though, a rivalry like this has the right ingredients mixed together to make it interesting," stated Cilan with a smile.

"Um, guys? Something's happening on the TV," said Bianca, getting their attention.

The rest of the group turned to the TV to see a breaking news story that seemed to involve the Kanto Region. This got Ash's attention.

"In breaking news, the Kanto Region, as well as the Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh have been taken over by a new organization."

"What?!" exclaimed Ash, shocked by what he was hearing. The other were just as shocked

"Earlier we have received a video message from the leader of this organization."

The screen went static for a few seconds as the message was set up. Once it started, the person on screen was a man of about twenty. He had shoulder length blue hair, an eye patch over his left eye, and wore a blue pirate coat over his bare chest.

"Greetings world. My name is Ripp, leader of Team Glow. I am sure most of you are wondering what is going on and I will tell you. I have done what many before me have only dreamed of doing and that is taking over the entirety of Japan. As to why I have done this it is to further my main objective, which will remain a secret for now. No one shall interfere with my plans and all who do shall face my wrath. Seeing as how I have the four main regions under my control, I have a big bargaining chip to insure no interference. All will soon bow down to me!"

At that, the message ended. The others looked toward Ash to see what he was thinking. Though the brim of his hat hid his eyes, they could tell he was angry due to the clenching of his fists and jaw. Plus Pikachu was sending small sparks from his cheeks. Without word, Ash turned around and headed towards the door.

"Ash! Where are you going?!" questioned Iris with wide eyes.

"Where do you think?!"

"You can't be serious, Ash!" exclaimed Stephan. "That guy didn't look like a pushover. How do you expect to beat him by yourself?"

"You should listen to your friends, Ash. Don't run into a battle half-cocked," said a voice.

Everyone turned to the source to find the Icirrus City Gym Leader.

"Brycen?" questioned Ash.

"I had heard what had happened, Ash. While it is admirable that you are willing to fight to save your home, it is foolish to do so without a plan," stated Brycen. "It is also foolish to think you could do this by yourself."

"I won't be by myself! I'll have Pikachu and my other Pokémon with me!"

"_Pikachu!"_ agreed the Mouse Pokémon.

The Ice Mask grimaced at Ash's logic. "It is still not enough! You are but one man wanting to fight an entire organization! You have no chance at winning!"

Ash gritted his teeth in frustration. He needed to get home and make sure everyone was okay! He was about to argue further when Georgia surprisingly spoke up.

"He's not going alone though, since I'll be going with him."

Ash and the others turned to her in shock, while Brycen merely raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"You…You want to come with me?" asked Ash, thinking he misheard her.

The redhead just rolled her eyes. "Of course I do! Like Brycen said, you can't do this alone and who better to help you than a high-ranking Dragon Buster!"

Ash was still stunned, but it soon gave way to a wide happy grin. "Thanks, Georgia!"

"Don't just thank her, Ash! I'm coming as well!" declared Stephan with a determined glint in his eyes.

"Don't forget about me," said Cilan. "You're my friend, Ash, and I'd be pretty rotten if I didn't help you when you needed it."

Brycen smirked as he watched on. It seemed that Ash had gained many allies willing to aid him on his journey. What of the other two though? Looking over at Iris and Bianca, he found that one was filled with fear while the other was filled with uncertainty.

"Are you all crazy?!" demanded Iris. "What makes you think you could even win?!"

Georgia glared at the Dragon-type trainer. "I wouldn't even be talking, Iris! If anything, you should have been one of the first to step up and say you'd help Ash!"

"I do want to help, but I'm not stupid either! We were barely able to defeat Team Plasma. What makes you think you could defeat this Team Glow, who obviously succeeded in their plans?" questioned Iris. "Only a little kid would think they have a chance at winning against them!"

Ash clenched his fists once more in anger, but this time it was directed towards Iris. Didn't she realize what was on the line here?! Deciding to ignore her for now, he turned to Bianca.

"What about you, Bianca?" questioned the raven-haired trainer in a deathly quiet voice.

The blonde let out a surprised squeak before she answered. "I…I want to help, but I'm afraid that I'd just get in the way."

Ash's anger dissipated a bit from Bianca's answer. That and the tears she was obviously holding back. It showed that Bianca truly wanted to help, but wasn't sure if she could help. She wasn't selfish like Iris was.

Giving her a reassuring smile, Ash put Bianca's worries to rest. "It's okay, Bianca. I do have one favor to ask though."

Bianca tilted her head in question. "What's that?"

"We were originally heading back to Nuvema Town to meet up with Professor Juniper. Could you head there and tell what's going on for me?"

The blonde gave a beaming smile at that. "Of course, Ash! You can count on me!"

Without waiting, Bianca took off from the Pokémon Center, her mission clear. With that taken care of, Brycen turned to the four who would be setting off for the Kanto Region.

"You four should start heading for Mistralton City," stated the Ice Mask.

Ash looked confused, as did the others. "Mistralton City? How come?"

Brycen gave off a smirk. "I shall be calling the resident Gym Leader there and she'll be tasked of flying you to the Kanto Region."

When the plan set in, Ash gave a wide grin. "Thanks, Brycen!"

"You're welcome, Ash. Now get going."

With a nod, Ash took off, with Georgia, Stephan, and Cilan not far behind. This left Iris behind all by herself with Axew trying to comfort her.

"_Axew…"_

"Stupid Ash, going to get himself killed," muttered the wannabe Dragon Master.

"He knows the risks he is taking," said Brycen, gaining Iris' attention. "But he also does not care as he is willing to do anything to protect his family and friends. Can the same be said of you?"

Iris flinched back as if she was struck. Was she really that bad of a friend? "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize to me. Apologize to Ash when he returns…if he decides to return."

Deciding to leave Iris to wallow in her own despair, Brycen made his way to the phones to give the Highflying Girl a call and tell her the plan. He had only one final thought as the phone rang.

'_Good luck, Ash.'_

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**The first chapter of a new story, which features my own evil organization as the main villains and Ash, Georgia, Stephan, and Cilan as the main heroes. What is in store for our heroes as they make their way towards Kanto Region? Find out next time.**


End file.
